1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rechargeable stored energy systems, specifically to:
1 Improvements in specific energy density for a reversible cell. PA1 2 Improvements in specific power density delivered from a reversible cell. PA1 3 Improvements in cell cost for a given energy density.
2. Description of the Related Art
A detailed patent search was carried out covering over 500 individual patent searches including cross references. The research found electrically charged battery systems with electrical output. Their was no mention of an electrically rechargeable system with a thermal discharge output in combination.
Search catagories included: 429.149, 136.200, 136.202, 429, 429.17, 204.248, 429.19, 429.247, 136.224, 320, 431.80, 432.30, 429.12, 136.203.
The systems were either pure electric, ie. charge and discharge, or pure thermal. There was mention of systems which started with heat and converted it to electricity.